


The Patience of a Saint

by torino10154



Series: Adventdrabbles 2020 [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: adventdrabbles, Cousins, Drabble, Family, Gen, Gen Work, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28071699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: Unbeta'd. Written foradventdrabblesPrompt 14: Saint Lucia Day.
Series: Adventdrabbles 2020 [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035648
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	The Patience of a Saint

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd. Written for **adventdrabbles** Prompt 14: Saint Lucia Day.

" _Santaaaah Loocheee-eeeee-aaaaah_!"

"Freddie, you are so annoying!" Lucy shot her cousin a dirty look. 

"He can't help himself," Molly said, putting an arm around her sister. "There aren't any songs about people named 'Fred.'"

"Fred is one of the best characters in ' _A Christmas Carol_ ', though," Rose added. "A pure, kind soul."

"Nothing like our Freddie." Al laughed and dodged the hex Fred shot his way.

"What's going on in here?" Angelina said. 

The cousins froze like deer in the headlights.

"Nothing, Mum," Roxanne replied. After her mum left, she murmured, "You owe me." 

"You wish!" He grinned. " _ROX-anne_!"

"FREDDIE!"


End file.
